Busted
by CHeRRy PoP LoVe
Summary: Caught in the act... Something i randomly thought of today.


"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HIEI!!" Botan screamed at him at the top of her lungs. She picked up the remote and threw it at his direction.

"What the hell did I do?" Hiei asked as the remote sadly missed his face by a foot.

"YOU…" a book was thrown at his direction, "KNOW…" another book, "EXACTLY…" a stuffed animal, "WHAT…" a box of pencils, "YOU…" today's lunch "DID!!!!!!!" She ended it with a glass thrown at the wall and smashed against where Hiei had once stood. The phone started ringing.

"Because of you _**they **_know! About everything! And that blasted thing hasn't stopped ringing for an hour. BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" She yelled at him picking up the spoons to through next.

"And how exactly was it my fault, Onna?" He asked rolling his eyes before twitching one at the ongoing ringing phone. ***Beep* Hey Botan, Its Shizuru why are you not answering your phone? The guys told me what happened, Seriously? You and Hiei? Wow you go girl! You have got to tell me all about it. How long have you two been fucking? And why the hell did you not tell me about it? Any ways call me back alright Bo? Bye!***

Botan growled before throwing the spoons at him. "You couldn't keep that thing, In your pants, you jerk!!" Hiei was un phased by her yelling and easily caught the spoons with his fingers.

"First off, Onna, you wanted it as much as I, you were practically begging for me to be in between your legs…" Hiei started to through the spoons back at her one at the time and was actually hitting his target. "Second, how am I to blame for the idiots who don't know how to knock?" The phone began to ring again.

"Ow, ok, OW! Ok stop, alright its not your, OW, fault!!" Botan cried trying to block the spoons.

"Hn." Hiei stopped and through the rest of the spoons in the kitchen sink. Botan plopped on to the couch with a heavy sigh. "So what now?"

**_Earlier that day_**

_"Ugh!! Koenma is so up tight lately!" Yusuke groaned._

_"Yeah, what is his deal, Botan is late for once so what?" Kuwabara agreed. _

_"Its not that she is a little late but an hour or so late and Koenma said that this has happened more than once." Kurama informed them. All three of them where heading up to Botan's apartment to see if she was all right. "Once we see if Botan is alright we need to find Hiei, apparently Koenma has a new mission for us." _

_"Not again!" Yusuke and Kuwabara complained. They finally reached the top floor to Botan's room, when an old lady came out from across that hall, furious. _

_"I hope that girl gets arrested, with all that racket I hear from her room each night. I'm tired of it." She said in her old cranky lady voice as she left down the stairs. The three looked at each, not sure what to think. Kurama was about to knock on the door when a scream was heard from the other side. Out of instinct the three burst through the door and ran into room only to stop mouth open as to what they saw in the kitchen._

_There on the kitchen table was Hiei and Botan, both naked and sweaty. The both of them were painting and the both of them joined together, and both looking at their friends with beyond shock on both of their faces._

_"Oh… my…god…" Botan said slowly._

_Yusuke burst out laughing, Kurama's eye was twitching and Kuwabara ran out of the room and all they heard was the chunks spewing out of his mouth. _

_Botan quickly shot up and started slapping the crap out of Hiei, "Get off of me! Now!" She did everything she could to push him off of her before jumping off the table and running to her room slamming the door...._

"Ugh!! That damn thing wont stop ringing!" Botan yelled! Hiei quickly took it and silenced it for good. Botan laid down on the couch putting a pillow over her face "You see, this is exactly why I didn't want them to know!"

Hiei growled "Your embarrassed to be with me?"

"No Hiei I could never be embarrassed to be with you, I love you and you know it. Just this isn't what I had in mind when we said we will let them figure it out. Now they aren't going to leave us alone about it!"

Hiei climbed on top of Botan who was still hiding behind the pillow. He pulled the pillow away from the her face and captured her lips into his. She moaned into his soft lips.

"You should already now by now that I don't give a fuck what the others think." She agreed with him with another kiss. "Now where were we before we were rudly interrupted?" He purred in her ear.

**Well i hoped you liked it! I dont own YYH. ^_^**


End file.
